Hokuto No Harem
by The Merchant12
Summary: A young man goes through a journey in the wasteland, where he encounters many beautiful women on his journey. OC X Harem, the story can be envisioned in either the video game or 1986 portrayals. Pure lemon so not much of a plot. Rated M obviously.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set in the Hokuto Musou/Kens Rage video game verse, however, Airi will have her blue hair and eyes from the 1986 movie and Yuria will have her red hair and blue eyes. This could also be set in the 1986 movie-verse as well._

The year was 199X when the world was razed by nuclear fire. Civilization as we know it was destroyed, and in its place the Age of Power reigned. Those who were strong took what they wanted from the weak, and the weak were forced to run or hide from those who sparked violence in these times. However, not all who were strong abused their positions. There were those who fought for the weak against their oppressors, blessed with supreme strength and speed thanks to esoteric martial arts. A young man named Laru was one of these fighters. Despite the state of the world, the 21 year old was strong and healthy, and an expert on weapons from times past. He was tall, 190.5 centimeters and had a relatively fit build, not overly muscled such as the thugs who roamed the wastes. With the black cloak he wore it was as though he was thin. His long, dark brown, curly hair bounced wildly with each step, and his dark brown eyes were shining with thrill as he ran from a squad of mohawk punks, chasing him down on Motorcycles.

"You bastard! You'll pay for taking raiding our camp!"

The Thug making threats let out a roaring cry as he accelerated his bike to top speed, the others in his squad followed suit. They were catching up fast and Laru knew it. He stopped and faced against the squad and flew himself in the sky, kicking one of the men right off his bike. One of the other thugs threw a rope around Larus legs, tying him up and dragging him down to the floor. Quickly, Laru took out a large knife and split the rope in half, getting back up to his feet. However, the back of his head was struck by another projectile from the thugs, knocking him out cold.

"Heh, alright! We nailed that fucker, let's kill him!"

The thugs stopped their bikes and began to approach the unconscious man, weapons drawn and ready to kill. However, a cross bolt suddenly pierced through the neck of one of the bikers, making the others panic. More bolts came flying at them until all were struck down in swift succession. The saviors of Laru found the man still unconscious, and taking mercy on him brought him to their village.

*An hour later*

Laru woke up with a fright, sitting straight up and alert to his new surroundings. From the looks of it he awoke within some sort of makeshift tent, and he was resting on a bed. A moment later, someone else entered the tent with him. A beautiful woman with shining red hair came to see him, wearing a warriors uniform of sorts. Laru felt his face begin to flush and was glad he had a medium olive skin, hopefully it wasn't obvious he was blushing. The red headed woman smirked at his obvious reaction. She knew that most of the young men found her attractive, and her new guest wasn't an exception. In fact she found it somewhat cute. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and introduced herself.

"So kid looks like you finally woke up. My name is Mamiya, and I'm the leader of the village. Looks like you were in a bit of situation, it's a good thing my crew and I found you, or else you would have been skewered!"

Laru gave out a light laugh, which Mamiya shared with. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My name is Laru, and yeah that wasn't my most smooth raid. I found a bandits camp site and needing some supplies decided to take a look at their stash. They found me out and well, here I am."

Mamiya gave a friendly knuckle bump on Larus' shoulder, both sharing another small laugh. Laru couldn't help but nearly stare at the woman, though he really shouldn't be having such thoughts about his savior. Her fiery hair, beautiful face, nice body, he couldn't help but let out an audible gulp. Mamiya realized that he was checking her out, though she didn't mind. In fact she was flattered, and she had to admit he was pretty cute even if he was a bit on the young side. In a way, he reminded her of a younger version of Rei. The thought of the recently deceased Nanto man suddenly brought her a wave of melancholy, which Laru picked up. He put a hand on her right shoulder, trying to offer some form of support.

"Hey, Mamiya, what's wrong? Something the matter."

Mamiya looked at him and gave a weak smile. Laru realized his hand was lingering for too long and was about to pull back. But Mamiyas' own hands grasped at his and brought it towards her lap where their hands rested.

"Oh, I shouldn't burden you with a sad story. I'll admit, it's difficult to forget, but I have to remain strong for my people."

Laru gave Mamiya a smile and with his other free hand rested his on top of Mamiyas.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand, these are dark times and tragedy is a daily occurrence. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. After all, you saved my life. It's only fair I help out some way, right?"

Mamiya had to giggle just a bit. Laru was a kind hearted person, that much was certain. She decided to tell him about Rei, Kenshiro, and their battle against Raoh and Yuda. Rei spent the remainder of his life trying to save her from destinies cruel fate for her, the star of death. But thanks to Rei her life was saved, and she carries his memory within her.

"He sounds like a brave man, I would have loved to have met him when he was still alive."

Larus words soothed the painful memories Mamiya relieved. She gently laid her right hand on his left cheek, making the young man somewhat stiffen from the sudden contact. Mamiya locked her gaze with his, both of their heartbeats began to pick up speed.

"I miss Rei very much. I bet it sounds like I was in love with him, right? I was, but he and I were never able to show it, sad isn't it."

Laru tried to make words come out but couldn't, instead offering a slight nod of agreement with her. Mamiya breathed in and sighed and continued.

"It's so very lonely in this village. Many of the men are with someone, several with kids. I also usually keep to myself, just focusing on my training. It'd be nice if someone just helped me relieve some of this burden, you know?"

Laru wasn't an ignorant man. He knew what Mamiya wanted, and he very well wanted what she desired. He grabbed the back of her head with his right hand and brought her in a kiss which Mamiya responded with zeal. Her arms wrapped around his head, feeling the soft curls of his hair. Larus own hands traveled the soft, red hair as he brought her in close, their bodies pressed hard against each other, her large breasts feeling wonderful on his chiseled chest. Though Mamiya was a warrior, she couldn't help but let herself be dominated for once, as Laru brought her at the center of the bed and with him right on top of her. The couples breathings were fast, Laru stopping briefly for some confirmation.

"Well Mamiya, do you want to keep going?"

Mamiya gave a quick nod, which Laru responded by removing his denim pants. His cock leaped out, large and thick. It was easily 7 inches long and 2 inches thick, making Mamiya gasp at the massive member. Laru began to strip Mamiyas leather clothing off, his strength making it an easy task until she was bare for him to see. Her large breasts were the first thing he worked on, grabbing heartily and making sure his thumbs were positioned over the small, pink nipples. Mamiya took in sharp breaths, her moans were low and sensual, which made Laru want to do more. He positioned himself until his cock slid between the valley between her breasts, squeezing them until they gripped his member well. He began to thrust heartily, his pre-cum spreading across the woman's' smooth skin.

Mamiyas hands began to replace Larus, keeping the hold on his dick tight as ever. Laru thanked her by using his free hands to play with her womanhood, rubbing her hardened clit his left hand, and sliding in his rough fingers inside of her lower lips. Mamiya wasn't used to such a grand feeling, it's been so long since she's been with anyone in such an intimate way. Larus could feel Mamiyas wetness increasing, knowing full well that the beautiful read head was about to release. He removed himself from the warrior woman to her disappointment, but that was a fleeting thought when the man grabbed her by her tiny waist until she was lifted from the bed. Mamiya gave a small yelp of surprise, staring at the lust driven eyes of Laru.

"My, you're much stronger than I pegged you kid. Well, what's next?"

Laru responded by impaling her on his manhood, making the woman nearly scream. She managed to cover her mouth on Larus' right shouler, making sure the rest of the village didn't hear her. Laru was like an animal, using both his arms and hips to thrust as hard and fast within the woman as much as he could. Mamiya already came from just the impalement, he knew it thanks to her dripping essence now covering his cock and leaking on to the mattress. Mamiya was able to see how they were positioned. Laru was standing on top of the bed, his face smothered in between her breasts, as his hands held on to her shapely hips. She was instincvely holding on to his head, bringing him in a tight embrace as she practically held of for dear life even if she wasn't in any real danger. Her body felt full from the young warriors cock, which was thrusting within her at a superhuman pace. Laru suddenly disconnected his face from her chest and smashed his lips against the warrior woman, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. She responded with her own, and soon enough their tongues wrestled hearily in their wild lip lock.

Another orgasm was beginning to swell within the red head, and in moments notice she gushed over Larus cock once more, hear head thrown back as she quickly covered her mouth with her right hand, biting down hard enough so she didn't let out a scream that would alert everyone within the village. Her entire body felt like hot fire grasped her, as she was sweating everywhere and out of breath, her energy being used up more compared to any battle she was in.

Laru himself could now feel his own orgasm arriving and didn't want to waste his borrowed time. He quickly removed himself from Mamiya, who was still dazed by the powerful climax she was in, and laid her on bed. He began to position the gorgeous woman until she was resting on her hands and knees, her beautiful ass sticking up in the air. He couldn't help but give it a hard smack, enticing a yelp from the Goddess underneath him. He saw her wet womanhood gushing with her essence mixed in with his own, the sight making his cock harden much more than before. Wasting no time, he placed his hands on her tiny waist and shoved himself within Mamiya once more, another Orgasm grasping the woman, gushing even more to the point that his cock was smeared.

He felt her tightness grip him even harder, trying his best to contain himself was a test for his stamina. He removed his shirt and revealed his toned body shining with sweat, as he continued to drill into the woman at an insane pace. Mamiya felt as though each thrust of his gave her another orgasm, and the biggest one yet came when he breached into her womb, and again, and again, until it became a consistent rhythm. She couldn't believe she was being fucked by a man, it felt more like some sort of wild animal was taking her. She decided to look at her, seeing the now half-naked young man driving into her with an intense gaze in his eyes, his jaw obviously clenched. Suddenly he put his rock hard physique upon her back, cupping her breasts, which were originally gyrating from the powerful thrusts.

Laru was now at the point of no return. He managed to remove himself until only the tip of his manhood was still within the fiery redhead. Mamiya began to think it was over, but in seconds Laru dove right in. Mamiya quickly shoved her face onto the bed, letting out what would have been an ear-splitting scream. His cock went deep into her womb and moments after hot cum splashed inside of her, filling the beautiful warrior to the brim. Laru quickly thrusted with the timing of his pumps, making sure each load went inside Mamiya. Seven thrusts and loads later, the virile young man was finally spent. He slowly removed himself from the woman, as he did their mixed essence spilled from the union. Mamiya couldn't support herself any longer and she let herself relax across the bed, as Laru took the right side of the bed, holding her in his arms as the woman turned around so that she was facing his chest. Both were breathing wildly, completely spent form their fucking. Mamiya finally broke the silence between them, her voice laced with hard breaths.

"Wow Laru, that was something else. You sure know how to make a woman feel like a Goddess. So, how long are you staying over?"

Laru responded at first with a laugh, later locking his gaze with her own as she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"I might stay a while, help look out for your village for housing, sound fair?"

Mamiya let out another small laugh, giving him a quick peck.

"Sounds like a fair trade. Throw in some other services, and we'll see."

Mamiyas sultry voice made Laru respond with another deep kiss, which made Mamiya melt into his arms. The two lovers were too busy with each other to hear a young woman's' soft voice calling out for the warrior woman. A young blue-haired girl entered the tent, letting out a sharp gasp as she saw the scene before her.

"M-miss Mamiya…"


	2. Chapter 2

Airi was shocked at the site before her. Did Mamiya already knew that man?! She saw her bring him in the tent personally when he was out cold, maybe that was the case. Seeing them in such an intimate position made her blush, her entire face turning beet red from the site. Mamiya and Laru looked at the young woman, frozen like a statue. Though they were caught off guard by this sudden interruption, but it was not unwelcome. Mamiya cleared her throat, bringing the stunned girl back to reality.

"Well Airi, did you need something from me?"

Airi forgot what exactly she even came here for, what with the situation she stumbled upon. She tried to say something and only incoherent mumbles came from her. She felt like she should leave, but a small part of her wanted to stay. Though she didn't want to admit it, seeing the two in such a compromising position was a turn on. Laru gave a devious smirk to Mamiya, who responded with her own.

"Airi, don't be so nervous. If you can't remember it's ok. Anyhow, would you like to join us?"

Airi was taken aback by that request. She let out an audible gasp, covering her mouth in shock. The couple let out a small laugh, the poor girl was this innocent despite her awful past.

"Miss Mamiya, I-I don't really know what to say…"

Mamiya got up from the bed, naked and standing tall. She walked towards the girl, who was feeling the heat emanating from within her as she saw the sexy warrior coming towards her. Not once did she ever see Mamiya in this light until now, her budding curiosity being sealed as Mamiya sensually wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter woman, pressing her soft lips against hers. Airi was shocked but responded with the only desire she had. She embraced Mamiya, pressing her body against hers, desperately wanting to be rid of her yellow dress.

Laru quickly went behind Airi and placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping the yellow material and shredding off the blue haired girls dress in an instant, leaving her bare for the couples lustful eyes. Her body was similar to Mamiyas, long and elegant and completely hairless, blessed with the smoothest skin. Her breasts were slightly smaller than the warrior woman, but that did not stop Laru from grabbing hold on to them firmly, eliciting a moan from the young girl. As his hands fondled her beautiful breasts, Mamiya kneeled down to face Airis wet womanhood, the juices glistening and enticing the warrior woman. She licked hard Airis opening, the girl's moans would have echoed across the village if not for Larus quick reflexes and covering her mouth with his hand. His cock was pressed hard against Airis lower back, desperately wanting to attention.

Laru suddenly hoisted Airi like a groom carrying his bride and threw her onto the bed, the woman now gushing from such strength combined Mamiyas earlier pleasantries. Laru quickly went on top of her, locking his gaze with her own. Airi never realized how pleasurable sex can really be, forgetting the torments she endured at the hands of Jagi. She wrapped her hands and ran her fingers on the man's wild and curly mane, bringing in the olive-skinned man in a kiss. Their tongues tasted each other, grinding hard as they wrestled for entry into each other's mouths. Larus hands traveled across Airis body, feeling her small waist and soft skin, tracing his fingers across her soft stomach and groping her wonderful tits, squeezing the pink, perky nipples. Airi did the same, her hands traveling across the man's rock hard body, making her way slowly to the amazingly large shaft that she was now gripping, rubbing her thumbs across the head.

Laru let out a moan of appreciation, instinctively bucking his hips as his cock rubbed against Airis taut stomach, desperately trying to be inside the young girl. Laru then felt a new heat source wrap around his body from behind him, the soft body of Mamiya pressing against him. Her hands went down and grabbed his lengthy cock, pulling back and forth Larus foreskin, the pressure of his climax beginning to rise.

"Hey now, you two can't just forget me. I want to join in on the fun."

Mamiyas voice whispered soft and hot against Larus right ear. The young man couldn't contain himself any longer, his lust needs to be satiated. He quickly turned around and with a flash of speed placed Mamiya gently against Airis body, the action was so fast she barely saw what happened. One second she was behind Laru, the next she found herself right on top of Airi, their lips practically kissing each other. Suddenly, Mamiya was hoisted up by Laru, her hair pulling her head back but not too rough to cause pain.

Mamiya was now on her hands and knees right above Airi, who was panting loudly as she was still slightly dazed from the events that occurred. What Airi saw next made her nearly climax on the spot. Laru penetrated Mamiya, burrowing inside of her until his balls pressed against her. In no time he pulled himself and back in again, twice as powerful compared to the first, making Mamiyas entire body shudder and her breasts gyrate hard. The warrior began to thrust within the red head as fast as he possibly could, the fiery red head letting out yelps and small cries, desperately trying to hold back any screams that wanted to escape from her. The blue haired girl couldn't help herself, seeing the warrior woman being fucked beyond belief, her own hands desperately rubbing her shivering body as they traveled down to her wet lips.

Suddenly she stopped, feeling Larus intense aura being directed at her. Her blue eyes connected with the nearly black eyes of Larus, his gaze intense and hungry.

"You don't have permission to cum until I get to you, understand?"

Larus voice was low, hot, and masculine which made Airi comply. Seeing Mamiyas entire body being torn into by the young warrior made Airi wetter than ever before, her legs rubbing against themselves as she tried to desperately relieve herself. Mamiyas entire body was moving at such fast speeds, her breasts flowing around in front of Airis face. She could make out Mamiyas face, the red heads beautiful features fixed with pleasure. Airis eyes went down to where the main event was taking place, seeing Larus monster of a cock driving in deep and fast withing Mamiyas tiny womanhood, which appeared to be stretched to its maximum. A small tinge of fear traveled down her spine, knowing full well that was her fate.

Out of nowhere, Mamiyas face lunged against hers, Laru pressing her head down until the two women were forced to kiss. Mamiya let out a scream down Airis throat, the blue haired girl responded by wrapping her arms around the redhead and shoving her tongue into the warrior woman's mouth to dampen the noise from Mamiyas earth shattering orgasm. Mamiya disconnected from her lip lock with Airi, a strand of saliva formed briefly. The older woman was breathing hard and loud, completely out of energy as Laru was the one preventing her from simply crashing upon Airis body. As he disconnected himself from Mamiya, Airi could feel their mixed essences leak upon her lower stomach, staining her pale skin. Mamiya was laid next to Airi, the bed thankfully being large enough for all three to fit if need be.

"Airi, you saw what happened with Mamiya. You know she loved it, but I won't do anything unless you want me to, alright?

Despite the tinge of fear she felt earlier, her lust outweighed it by orders of magnitudes. She responded by kissing the man and bringing him close until his body pressed against hers, his cock rubbing around her pelvis. Laru still did not finish, and although he wanted to while fucking the redhead earlier, he wanted to save himself for the bluenette. Laru grabbed Airis long legs and pushed them up high until he saw her gushing womanhood in full view. His cock felt like it was going to explode, while Airi couldn't help but bite down on her clenching fist, waiting for the monster of a cock to fill her. Without any warning Laru pushed himself inside of Airi, the girl's mouth was quickly covered by Larus right hand as she screamed loudly within it. Laru could feel her tight and wet walls grip around his length, Airi felt just as good as Mamiya. He began to thrust in and out of the woman, her vagina began to gush heartily, her essence covering Larus thick shaft. The young woman couldn't help herself any longer as a supernova of an orgasm exploded within her, her wetness practically spraying around Larus cock, seeping its way out from any opening it can.

Laru was not done, his hips continued to thrust with unending power. This made Airi quickly regain her pleasure as it rose beyond compare to the first, her arms and legs grasping against Larus body as she helped him push even deeper. Laru suddenly penetrated deep within Airis womb, the woman not being able to help herself bit hard on Larus right arm, drawing blood. Laru didn't mind the pain, it instead drove his lust even further than before. He didn't want to have all the enjoyment, however. Soon enough his hands reached down for Airis clit, rubbing it faster than his thrusts, the young woman gushing out another orgasm. Laru covered his fingers with her essence to make the motions even faster than before, shocking Airi that she was fast approaching another climax.

Laru could feel himself reaching the point of no return and made sure that his orgasm was timed with Airis. His final thrust went deep within Airis womb, his climax following microseconds after. Airi couldn't contain herself any longer, as her latest and final orgasm crashed upon her like a typhoon, both of the lover's essences mixing together. Laru came hard within her, pumping massive loads one after the other. Airi could feel his hot seed overflow within her, spilling out from her body to stain the bed sheets even further. Laru gave one last thrust, pumping out his biggest load yet, making Airi shiver from the hot mess.

Laru himself was out of breath as even he reached the limits of his stamina with the two beautiful woman. Mamiya was fast asleep, her naked body rising slowly from her breathing. The blue haired girl Airi was right beneath him, her beautiful face flushed with red and shining with perspiration as she gulped large amounts of air, her eyes barely open as she began to lull into her own slumber. Laru managed to remove himself from their union, his seed, and her essence spilling out from Airi. Laru positioned himself in between the two gorgeous girls, bringing them close to his own body that shined with sweat. He relaxed his head back and gave out a large sigh, finding a brief happiness within the wasteland.


End file.
